The Misunderstanding
by JadePlant2121
Summary: Can one little misunderstanding change Bella's, Jake's, and the Cullens life forever? Trailer inside!
1. Trailer

**Okay so I came up with this last night at like 10:00 then stayed up writing the trailer, prologue, and first chapter so hope you like it!!!**

**When Edward Cullen left her…**

_Edward and Bella breaking up._

**All Bella wanted was some proof that he existed…**

_Bella looking at a blank scrapbook page with Edward written underneath a spot for a picture._

**And she got what she wanted.**

_Bella looking at a doctor in disbelief. _

**Now when she turns to a friend…**

_Bella and Jake laughing. Bella has her hand on her stomach._

**A misunderstanding occurs…**

"_Edward it's not what you think!"_

**Leading Edward to the unthinkable…**

_Edward in Voltorra._

**Bella must race against time and fate to save him…**

_Bella running to the clock tower._

**Will she succeed?**

**The Misunderstanding**

_Be careful what you wish for…_


	2. Preface

**More of me but no one reviewed I would appreciate it if you did. THANKS!!!**

I couldn't believe. I wouldn't. He didn't leave. He wasn't gone. This was all a dream. But when I opened my eyes, all was the same. This was no dream. He was gone. For good. Forever.

I wouldn't believe.

I couldn't.


	3. Disapointment

**Second chapter in one day! I am so proud of my self!!!**

The doctor said it was shock I said it was disbelief. The doctor said I should talk to some one. I said everyone I wanted to talk to was gone. The doctor said I was hopeless. I said I just told the truth.

Edward was gone. GONE gone. Not coming back gone. The forever kind of gone. The very worst kind. Except death. Maybe. Did I want to die? No. Did I wish I was? Yes.

My period was late. There. Something normal to worry about. It was most likely just irregularity. From the "shock". I just couldn't keep my thoughts from him. I had nothing to prove he even existed. All his stuff was gone. He could have been a fragment of my imagination. What I would give for some proof! Some evidence. For even a fragment of a picture. Anything.

The doctor is right. I am hopeless. I wonder again about my period. Then just for something to do I head out. Don't know where to. I just drive.

I end up at the supermarket. There I find myself looking at the pregnancy tests. It's impossible. But I have to try. Even though I'll just be disappointed. Setting your self up for more disappointment. Nice, Bella.

I have something to remember him by! I have what I wanted! I got it! I'm pregnant! He did exist! He wasn't my imagination.

Well, not officially. The results haven't appeared yet. But I just know. Oh! Here they come! A horizontal line appears. The vertical one will appear soon. It HAD to. COME ON, COME ON! It will show up. It will. It wasn't. It won't. Guess I was wrong.

Throw the test away. I did set myself up for disappointment. I'm an idiot.

I started on dinner. Something to focus on. I made baked chicken with rice and a tomato and mozzarella salad. Charlie would be pleased.

When Charlie came home I would have to try to be normal. Before that I could mope and cry and scream. So I did. Until Charlie came home for dinner.


	4. Calling Carlisle

**Hey I wont be able to update 4 awhile b/c of school!**

One month. That was it. One month since that horrible day with the test. School was a distraction, but I seemed to hate it I seem to hate everything now.

I was getting out of school early today. To go get my yearly "checkup". A.K.A. to go get my girl parts checked out. Horray! Not!

In the waiting room I was nervous. I didn't know why but I just seemed to feel like I was going to get in trouble.

"Isabella Swan?" the receptionist called.

I stood up to go into the examination room.

"Put this on and will be right in" she said.

So I put on the gown and waited. God, I hated hospital gowns. To roomy and other people had worn them. Uh? EW! **(A/N: Does anyone else agree? Or am I just weird?)**

Then the doctor came in and did her thing. She said she had to pee in this little cup so she could run a few tests. Hmmm…that's new.

I could change back when I was done. So I did. And waited. And waited. AND WAITED!!! Finally the doctor came back. She looked a little troubled.

"Bella," she started, "I don't know how to tell you this exactly but you seem to be…pregnant."

I stared at her in shock.

"What…but…how…NO!" I finally said.

"I thought so to but the tests say that you've been pregnant for about two months now." She replied.

"But I took a home pregnancy test…"

"You can get a false negative with those."

I drove home feeling dazed…and dazed. I was right! He did exist! He did! I danced as I put a pizza in the oven for Charlie and me. Uh oh! Charlie! How was I gonna tell him?!? Then I hit me like a wrecking ball. I had a bigger problem! The kid would be half vampire! How was I gonna raise that? It would need different things! Oh god!

I could think of one solution. It was crazy. But I had to try!

Where would the Cullens go? Really. Hmm… Denali! It was worth a try. I called all the hospitals in Denali. Dead ends. Every one. Then in one last exasperated try I called the only hospital in a small town near it.

"Hello, this is Johnstown County hospital. How may I help you?" a female answered.

"Umm…I was wondering if you had a Dr. Carlisle Cullen on staff?" I said.

Uh…yes we do. Would you like to speak to him?"

"Uh," I thought about it for a second, "Yes."

"Okay I'll hook you up to him."

I mentally prepared myself for this.

"Hello this is . How may I help you?" a voice answered. Yep defiantly him.

"Carlisle, its Bella. I need your help."


	5. Plans, News, and Texting

**I know people are reading this! Please please please review!!!**

"Bella? What do you need? Edward is gonna kill me for talking to you!" he said so fast I almost didn't understand him.

"Carlisle, just listen to me! I have a problem that only you can help me with!" I said before he could hang up.

"Go on." He said slowly.

"Well," I started, "Before you guys left Edward and I kinda…slept together."

"And…" he probed.

"And now I'm well…pregnant." I finished.

"Bella, that's impossible. You must have slept with someone else or aren't really pregnant at all." He said after a long pause.

"I thought so too. But even my doctor said that I was and I would never hurt Edward like that!" I said my voice getting louder and faster with every word I said.

"Okay, okay. But I don't see why you need me if you already have a doctor…"

"Carlisle!" I cut him off, " It's going to be half vampire! I can hardly tell a human doctor that! She will have me committed!" I was growing hysterical.

"Okay calm down. I see. That is a problem. But, I don't know how we can do this. I can't go back, and you can't…" he trailed off, "THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?" I asked confused.

"Tell Charlie that you have to come up here to tell Edward, and then come up to the hospital and we can check this kid out!" he said in a rush.

"Okay that's brilliant!" I said surprised.

"Bella, I have a patient. I have to go." He said suddenly.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye"

Just then Charlie came home. Well, at least he came home after I hung up. Even though that means that I had no time to prepare myself to break the news to Charlie. After we got settled eating, I decided to get it over with.

"Dad," I took a breath, "Dad, I'm pregnant."

He just about spit up his food.

"Who's the father?" he asked.

"Edward." I answered. Who else?

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Dad I'm going to Denali over Thanksgiving Break to tell him." I told him.

Denali…Alaska?"

"Yeah."

He was silent for a moment.

"Why Bella? He won't care! He left you! Besides I thought they moved to L.A." He said.

"They did. But Carlisle got transferred," I surprised myself at how easily the lie came, "Anyway. He still deserves to know he has a kid."

"I know," he answered, "Fine you can go. But only for Thanksgiving Break!"

"Thanks Dad! I love you!" I exclaimed.

We finished eating in silence. After dinner I washed the dishes and went upstairs to my room. Once up there, I texted Carlisle:

'He said yes b there 4 tanxgivin break.'

'Good see you soon' was the reply.

**I don't know about you be I love the image of Carlisle texting!!! LOL!!!**


End file.
